fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai Seperation
is the first part of the Flowering Sunshine story arc. Plot Summary After being caught cheating on Eli Ayase by sleeping with another girl, Seitekina Taiyo and Eli break up, this leaves Seitekina depressed, until he meets a certain girl. Cast *Seitekina Taiyo *Eli Ayase *Dia Kurosawa *Ruby Kurosawa *Tiffany Tamotoi Transcript *''story begins with Seitekina Taiyo asleep with Dia Kurosawa, who is still awake, in Dia's room in the Kurosawa household.'' *'Seitekina:' talking ''"ZZZZZ...Dia...ZZZZZ..." *'Dia: grumbles'' "What is it?" Seitekina is still asleep "Oh, he's just sleep talking again." *''Kurosawa quitely opens the door.'' *'Ruby:' "O-Onee-chan? Someone wants to talk to Seitekina." *'Dia:' "Who is it?" *'Ruby:' "Eli Ayase, she wants to talk to Seitekina." *'Dia:' "EH!?" *''Ayase walks in and near the bed, and slaps Seitekina in the face, who wakes up as a result.'' *'Seitekina:' "OW!" *'Eli:' "What the fuck i did hear from you sleeping with another girl!? I thought we're a couple!" *'Seitekina:' "B-but i just wanted to sleep with another girl... *'Eli': "Except that a true boyfriend would NOT sleep with another girl!" *'Seitekina:' "I-I'm sorry!" *'Eli:' "No, you're not sorry! I'm done with your bullshit, Seitekina! Get out of my life!" *'Seitekina: '"But babe—" *'Eli:' "I don't need you to say no more! Get out now!" *''pushes Seitekina away from Dia's room, and she slams the door'' *'Seitekina: '''shouts "Give me another chance, Eli! '''Give me another chance!" *'Eli:"' "No!" *'Seitekina:' whimpers "W-why..." walks out of the Kurosawa Household, begins to cry. *'Ruby:' "You made him cry, Eli-senpai." *'Eli: '"What's the point, Ruby? She cheated me with sleeping with your older sister!" *'Ruby:' "Well, you deserved it." *'Eli:' "No, he deserves this." *''Seitekina is walking outside, and sorrowfully crying on the streets at night. He looks at his cell phone with Eli as his wallpaper. The time is at 6:02 (6:02 am) as indicated.'' *'Seitekina:' "...Why..." *''[[ Tiffany Tamotoi|26 years old woman named Tiffany Tamotoi] is looking at Seitekina, looking worried.]'' *'Tiffany:' "Hey... What's wrong?" *'Seitekina:' "Eli broke up with me..." *'Tiffany:' "Why?" *'Seitekina:' "I cheated on her..." *'Tiffany:' "You know that's wrong, right?" *''sadly nods'' *'Tiffany:' "Anyways, you should spend some time with me, maybe you'll get better." *'Seitekina: '"...Sure. I'm Seitekina Taiyo. Who are you?" *'Tiffany: '"I'm Tiffany Tamatoi." *'Seitekina:' "Nice to meet you, Tiffany." smirks "N-nice...b-bus...no...I have to hold back my perviness." *''giggles.'' *'Seitekina:' "...I don't get it." *'Tiffany:' "It's joke! Would you like to come in my house?" *'Seitekina:' "Sure! I'd love to." *''walks into the Tamotoi residence, cut into in...'' *'Tiffany: "'Well, this is my home. you should be aware that my brother is still asleep." *'Seitekina:' "Okay~" winks "Nice home, by the way." *'Tiffany:' "Thanks!" looks at their digital clock, the time is currently at 6:25 (6:25 am) is displayed "Since it's too early, I think we should go to sleep a bit. Let's sleep together!" *'Seitekina:' "Sure thing~! I'd love to!" smiles *''follows Tiffany to her biggest and majestic bedroom.'' *'Tiffany:' "Voilà! This is my bedroom. Big, isn't it? I even own a computer on my desk!" *'Seitekina:' "Wow!! It's really big!" looks around for a moment, then walks towards the bed before sitting on it. "Soft." *'Tiffany:' "Thanks, it's my one and only king sized bed! Majestic, isn't it?" *'Seitekina:' "Y-yea, it is." *'Tiffany:' "Do you have any pajamas?" *'Seitekina:' "I left them at home..." *'Tiffany:' "Oh?" *'Seitekina:' "Yea..." looks down, and frowns. *'Tiffany:' "Sorry about that. Unfortunately the stores are still closed yet. But I have a gift for you." *'Seitekina:' "What is it?" looks at tiffany's face, and he smiles again *'Tiffany:' a gift to Seitekina "Ta-da~! Open it!" chuckles *''takes the gift, and opens it.'' *'Seitekina:' "W-wow..." *'Tiffany: '"That will be your new PJs!" *'Seitekina:' "T-thanks." blushes, and the camera pans at Tiffany's face while Seitekina puts the new pajamas on, the camera pans back when he finishes putting it. "They fit correctly!" *'Tiffany:' smiles "Hope you like it!" *'Seitekina:' "I already do!" hugs Tiffany tightly "Y-your bust is so warm around my chest~!" *'Tiffany:' giggles "Agreed! I guess we should call it a day. Good night, Seitekina!" lays in the bed *''lays in the bed as well'' *'Seitekina:' "Good night~!" goes to sleep along with tiffany *''and a half hours later, they woke up. Their digital clock is displaying that the time is 10:00 (10:00 am).'' *'Seitekina:' Yawns "Good morning..." *'Tiffany:' "Good morning, Seitekina!" *'Seitekina:' "Good morning, Tiffany! Let's both rise and shine!" *''and Tiffany walk out of the bed and change clothes, Seitekina is blushing'' *'Seitekina:' "I-I feel strange around you, Tiffany..." Trivia *When Tiffany says "It's joke!", it's a reference to a quote involing Mari Ohara, where she says "It's Joke!" Category:Flowering Sunshine Category:Flowering Sunshine Story Arc